


The Scapegoat

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy flees the darkness for the light, Lucius rises to power as the new Dark Lord hell bent on continuing Voldemort's noble work, and Hermione willingly agrees to be Draco's protector?





	1. Bloodied Up

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new fic, that started as a drabble challenge. I hope you all enjoy it, keep reading and leave reviews. I love it when you guys do that! Be sure to let me know what you think about this new avenue!   
> ❤MP

Hermione woke to the sound of her floo roaring to life. Stumbling across her threshold as she entered her sitting room was a bloodied and broken Draco Malfoy.    
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you? Where's your mum?"    
  
"My... father... wouldn't... let... her... leave. He... attacked... me." He gasped out every word laboriously.    
  
"Don't bleed on my floor Draco." She replied curtly, trying to remain emotionless.    
  
He let out a breathy laugh, causing his side to bleed. Grabbing at it, he winced.    
  
"S-S-Sorry G-G-Granger."    
  
She looked at him another moment in contempt. Shrugging she motioned him forward.    
  
"Get in here."

 

A short while later, after Draco had been healed and bandaged Hermione brought him a cuppa and sat beside his lounging form on her sofa.    
  
"So, do you have another plan to get her away from him?"   
  
One greyish blue eye popped open and fixated on her, before taking the cup from her. Taking a sip, he cleared his throat.    
  
"Actually, yes. Have you ever brewed polyjuice potion?"   
  
Hermione bit her tongue against a catty reply.    
  
"Once or twice."

  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment, nodding more to himself than to her answer. His fist shot out and hovered over her closed hand.   
  
She opened it, as did he. A few tufts of black hair fell into her palm.    
  
"Who's?" She asked, staring down at it.   
  
"Pansy's. I'm supposed to marry her next month, and it's expected that my mum chaperone us. We can get her in or out, no questions asked."   
  
"What about the blood wards around the Manor? I won't be able to fool them, even with Polyjuice."    
  
"Leave that to me."    
  
"No offense, Draco, but I have been taught to underestimate you."    
  
"No offense, Hermione, but it's time you forgot what you know.”   
  
"Is that a double entendre?" She asked, rolling her eyes.    
  
"It's whatever you want it to be."    
  
"So, can we do this?"    
  
"I need to consult other members of the Order. I don't feel comfortable going back there without reinforcements."   
  
"Hermione, Aunt Bella is dead, she won't pop out and scare you, she isn't a ghost. If she was, she would be haunting my uncle Rudo."    
  
Hermione choked on her laugh, trying not let him see her break.    
  
"I don't care. It is still Death Eater Central, and I'm not going back without reinforcements."    
  
"I'm not waiting around for Saint Potter and Weaselbee to get their thumbs out of their arses to go save my mother!"   
  
"It doesn't have to be Harry or Ron. I just want someone on MY side out there with us."   
  
"There is someone on your side... ME!"

 

"I'm not entirely certain that's true. You saved Harry in the Manor last time but you let your bitch of an aunt permanently maim me."    
  
"Hermione, that was different."   
  
"How?"    
  
"It... just...was. I was younger, immature, idiotic."    
  
"I'll agree."    
  
"I know you do. But I've changed. I covered that ridiculous mark with a tattoo of a phoenix for a bloody reason! I saw the flaw in my idiotic father's ideaologies. I just want to save my mother from him. Who knows what he will manipulate her into. He has no shame."    
  
Hermione watched him for a moment, before rolling her eyes again and exhaling heavily.   
  
"Fine. But if anything happens like last time, I'll.."    
  
"It won't." He interrupted. "I'm not about to let anything happen to her... or you."    
  
"What? Why?"    
  
His eyes met hers for a moment.   
  
"Because Hermione."    
  
"Because, WHY?"    
  
"Because, it's complicated."   
  
Hermione snorted.    
  
"Complicated?! COMPLICATED? OF COURSE IT’S BLOODY COMPLICATED YOU'RE ABANDONING YOUR ENTIRE HERITAGE AND FAMILY FOR WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TAUGHT TO HATE!"    
  
"Of course I was taught to hate it, look who my idiot father is! I didn't know any better! I do now though!” 

 

"Says who?"    
  
"Says me. I've seen one megalomaniac rise to power, and my father is following in Voldemort's footsteps! I don't want to see that moron destroy my mum the way Voldemort destroyed anyone who got close to him! I want better for my life and better for her!"    
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide.    
  
"Wow."    
  
Draco exhaled, trying to recover from his rant.    
  
"Wow, what?"    
  
"I never thought I'd hear you go off like that. I still don't understand why you want to protect me so desperately though," she replied.    
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders.    
  
"Just forget it. All that's important right now is getting her out safely."

 

“That will be easier with reinforcements. I mean, what if your father catches us or hears about our plan?” 

 

“Then I’ll do what needs to be done to get you and her out in one piece.” 

 

“Draco…” 

 

Their eyes met again and it was obvious he meant what he said. 

 

“No matter what happens to me, you get my mum out of his house. Promise me that Granger.” 

 

“I promise.” 

 

“Thank you. Now, I could use a warm shower. Is it open?” 

 

Hermione nodded and gestured him forward. 

 

“By all means, I’m going to bed.”

 

“Okay. Goodnight Granger.” 

 

“Goodnight Draco.” 

  
  


The next morning, Draco woke up to a commotion in the sitting room. Banging pots, clanking dishes and voices could be heard. Shirtless and wearing only a pair of grey muggle sweat trousers Hermione had bought him, he padded into the room. Seated on the sofa was Pansy, while Hermione did dishes in the small galley kitchen. 

 

“Morning.” Hermione called. 

 

Casting a sidelong look to Hermione and then one to Pansy, he nodded. 

 

“Morning. What is my former wife-to-be doing here?”  He asked, walking into the kitchen, only to be handed a steaming cup of tea. 

 

“Well, you wouldn’t allow me to call in my own reinforcements, so i called in some of yours. It goes against protocol, but I thought maybe you’d be more comfortable with some of your former housemates on your side,” Hermione explained, carrying two additional cups of tea. 

 

Handing one to Pansy, she sat down and patted the cushion beside her for Draco to occupy. 

 

“So the first one you go to is the girl who broke my heart and stomped on it? Granger, I thought you said you were smart.” 

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. 

 

“Draco, I…” Pansy began.

 

“Save it bint. I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

“Draco!” Hermione howled.

 

Pansy shook her head in response. 

 

“Don’t Hermione, I deserved that. I really hurt him when I broke off our engagement to pursue Marcus.” 

 

Draco made scoffing noises as if it was the most obvious revelation in the world.

 

“Well,” she continued, “Blaise misses you, and wants to help. You know after his mum abandoned him, your mum became like his own. He wants her safe too. These are dangerous times with your father in charge.” 

 

“No shit.” 

 

“And your mum was also like mine for a very long time. We want what’s best for her, so we are here to help.” 

 

Draco looked down into his swirling tea and then looked past Hermione to Pansy. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Pansy nodded. 

 

“And I know you didn’t want Harry or Ron’s help, but Ginny, Ron’s little sister, wants to help. She is a very gifted caster and nearly as deadly as me with a wand,” Hermione interjected. 

 

“So, when do we strike?” Pansy asked. 

 

“As soon as humanly possible,” Draco replied. 

 

Pansy nodded. 

 

“I’ll let Blaise know,” Pansy answered, standing to leave.

 

“We appreciate that Pansy, thank you,” Hermione said hugging her new friend. 

  
  


Draco looked at Hermione as Pansy disappeared into the floo, anger flaring in his normally cold eyes. 

 

“You had no right to do that!” He roared, tossing the mug he had been holding to the floor. 

 

“I’m sorry?! I had no right to ensure my safety?! Whether you like it or not, Draco, I don’t trust you.”

 

“Then why do you keep letting me stay here?” He continued angrily. 

 

Hermione scowled and picked up the mug staring at the intricately drawn map of England that wove its way around it. Her fingernails traced over the engraving of her hometown, stilling after a moment. 

 

“Because, I understand the position you’re in.” 

 

Draco scoffed again.

 

“I doubt it. You don’t have the sort of expectations placed on you that I do.”

 

A fireplace poker shot from beside the orange flames toward Draco, missing his cheek by millimeters. Draco looked up at her. 

 

“You don’t think that I understand expectations?! Well, you don’t know shit! My parents, the very muggles your father tried to help Voldemort completely obliterate off the face of the planet, had expectations for me. Even in a world they had no way of understanding, no real grasp of what the bloody hell was going on with the war, they still had expectations of me. I was still expected to make top grades, even if the subjects seemed like fairytale topics to them…” she trailed off, chest heaving. 

 

Draco looked at the fireplace poker and then back at Hermione. 

 

“I just sort of figured you did that as a big middle finger to all of us stuck-up purebloods,” he replied, his voice becoming quiet. 

 

“Sod you pathetic, egotistical, inbred miscreants!  Get the bloody hell OVER yourselves! I did that for my parents and myself, the eff you to you backwards arseholes was just an added bonus. So get off your bloody high horse about your parents’ precious ‘expectations’.” 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Save it.”

 

“I don’t get it. Why do you let me stay if you hate me so much?” 

 

“Because, like I said, I understand what it’s like. At the beginning of the war I sacrificed something I wish I could take back every day. I obliviated my parents, so that your father’s Dark Lord couldn’t hurt them, and walked away,” she monologued, sitting back down on the sofa facing away from him.

 

“You what?” 

 

Hermione nodded slowly.

 

“I did what I did, to protect them. When you agreed to Ministry and Order protection, you sacrificed everything you know. Even knowing you were giving up your galleons and your mansion house, you did what you had to do to protect yourself and your mum. Your dad is already too far gone to try and save. So you picked up the pieces, and are saving whats left. So, even though I can’t stand you, I don’t like you, and really could care less about what you want or feel, I let you stay. I know how it feels to have nowhere to go, to feel so broken by your decision that you don’t know if it’s really the right decision even though your head is telling you it is.” 

 

Draco walked to the sofa and sat beside her gently. 

 

“Wow. Hermione I’m sorry.” 

 

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned toward him and shrugged it off. 

 

“Just forget it.” 

 

“Hermione,” Draco whispered,drawing closer to her. 

 

“What?”

 

“Thank you for everything.” 

 

“Don’t mention it.”


	2. In The Dark Lord's Den

Meanwhile, in a room buried inside Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy sat atop a throne, very worthy of the new Dark Lord, if he said so himself. It’s base was made from silver, with plush, crushed velvet padded seats, and the skulls of muggles Lucius had personally killed just to have the decoration. His walking stick stood tall beside his throne, its piercing emerald eyes staring down at his followers, making sure they were doing as they were told. 

 

 

“Amycus,” he called from his reclined position, “Bring me my wife.” 

 

 

Amycus nodded and sped from the room to collect Mrs. Malfoy from her quarters.

 

 

When she was brought in front of the throne, she stared up at her husband contemptuously. 

 

 

“What is it, Lucius? What, after everything I have done to date, do you expect of me now?” 

 

 

“Cissy,” he cajoled in an attempt to sound loving. “Have I ever steered you wrong?” 

 

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes and gestured toward her ensemble. She wore a tight corset that hid next to nothing of her bosom and a black dress underneath. 

 

 

“I could think of several instances. Why, pray tell, am I dressed like a medieval barmaid who becomes a prostitute in her spare time?” 

 

 

Lucius eyed his wife’s tightly compressed chest with a modicum of lust. It had always been an impressive sight, even as teenagers.

 

 

“I just think my followers deserve something appetizing to look at, since most of them haven’t seen a real woman since before Azkaban.”

 

 

Narcissa rolled her eyes a second time.

 

 

“Then lend them one of your young playthings that you try to pretend you don't possess,” she shot back.

 

 

Lucius smiled an evil grin. 

 

 

“Playthings? What playthings?” 

 

 

“Oh I don’t know Lucius, the ones you assume I don’t see strutting about in skimpy bed clothes. The ones that you call upon in the dark of night who look at me with smirks on their faces like they won some sort of prize. You know who I mean, the ones you scooped up after the end of the war to offer them ‘job opportunities’ inside the new Death Eater syndicate.”

 

 

“Now, now, none of my followers have the brain cells to service those girls the way I do.” 

 

 

Narcissa had a brief thought of offering to service her husband and biting off his most treasured body part, but the thought of even touching him repulsed her. 

 

 

“Only to service their precious Dark Lord, correct?” 

 

 

Lucius’s smirk broke to a large smile. 

 

 

“Exactly. They’re simpletons,” he answered as he watched one of the women she had been talking about stride between he and his wife. 

 

 

“May I be dismissed?” She asked, affecting a bored tone. 

 

 

Lucius, who was no longer looking at her, nodded slowly. 

 

 

“Severus is asking for you.” 

 

 

Narcissa turned away angrily and strode from her husband’s throne room. Clicking down the hallway, she dreaded visiting Severus. She knew what he wanted, it was the same thing all of the Death Eaters sought her out for. Reaching his door, she knocked. It opened, revealing Severus Snape in a black nightshirt. 

 

 

“Narcissa, Come in.” 

 

 

She strode past him in annoyance.

 

 

“What is it, Severus?” 

 

 

The dark haired man followed after his long-time friend and placed a calm hand on her shoulder. 

 

 

“I’ve spoken to Draco,”he replied. 

 

 

Narcissa turned to face him sharply.

 

 

“Is he alright? How badly was he hurt?”

 

 

Severus grimaced. 

 

 

“Not terribly, but what he did was foolish.” 

 

 

Narcissa nodded. 

 

 

“I agree. He should have known better than to attack his father. Lucius has always had a temper.” 

 

 

“That’s not what I meant Cissa. I meant, if he wanted to get you out of here, he should’ve done it  when that idiot husband of yours was distracted by one of his little toys. At least then he’s going up against the Death Eaters and not his father.” 

 

 

Narcissa nodded again, her eyes fell to the floor.

 

 

“Did you tell him that?” She asked.

 

Severus took this opportunity to hug Narcissa tightly to him. They had grown close since Lucius had lost his mind. They were two prisoners in this disaster of a situation. Lucius had blackmailed Severus into servitude. He didn’t know how but Lucius had known about his brief fling with the Granger girl after her graduation. 

 

 

“Severus,” she began, her voice catching in her throat, “I just want him safe.” 

 

 

“He is safe, Narcissa. He’s with Hermione Granger.” 

 

 

“Why would she do that for him? They hated each other!” 

 

 

Severus pulled away and looked down at her. 

 

 

“She has this rather annoying desire to take care of people.” 

 

 

Narcissa nodded. 

 

 

“Then I’m glad he’s with her. He’s still planning an escape on my behalf?” 

 

 

“Yes. I don’t know when but I know it will be soon. He refuses to leave you here with that madman.” 

 

 

“Severus, thank you for everything,” she sighed as she turned and buried her face into his chest. 

 

 

“Narcissa, I’ve never expected a thank you. I still don’t, I just care about you and your son.” 

 

 

“At least someone does. Has he asked anything of yourself or me?” 

 

 

Severus’s lips pursed as he internally debated asking this of Narcissa. However, it had to be either her or Lucius to do as Draco asked. 

 

 

“The blood wards, he needs them taken down when he intends on returning. Granger will be with him disguised as the Parkinson girl, but not even the Polyjuice I was asked to provide would fool the blood wards. He intends to have the Parkinson girl and the Zabini boy disguised as other Death Eaters to infiltrate the Manor. Your son wanted to come in here wand at the ready, by himself with Granger. She insisted on having reinforcements.”

 

 

Narcissa nodded. 

 

 

“Too right. I don’t blame her. The last time she was here things went...badly,” she acknowledged. 

 

 

Severus nodded. He had heard the tale of when Potter, Weasley, and Granger had infiltrated the Manor to save the Lovegood girl and the others. His former lover had been scarred by Narcissa’s psychotic sister, causing even more obtuse and intense insecurities that he had worked months to help her overcome. It had not been an easy task. 

 

 

“You will know more when I do.” 

 

 

Narcissa nodded her understanding. Turning to stalk back out of his room, Severus caught her chin and tilted it upwards. Staring deep into her eyes, his lips descended on her own sweetly as he pulled her in tight. Narcissa accepted it willingly. It had been ages since her marriage to Lucius had had any romance, emotion, or passion. It felt good to feel something. 

 

 

“Narcissa,” Severus began, breaking the silence between them as they pulled away. “After Lily died, I never thought I’d love again, but you...I….” 

 

 

Narcissa smiled up at him.  

 

 

“Sev,” she cooed, reaching up to touch his face, “Let’s continue to explore these feelings once I am free of this horrid place and away from him.” 

 

 

Severus looked at her morosely. 

 

 

“But he doesn’t give you that consideration. He flaunts those tarts in front of your face like the peacocks that used to roam the land, and then when you confront him he denies it. How can you still think so highly of him?” 

 

 

Narcissa smiled.

 

 

“I don’t, but one of us has to be the bigger person.” 

 

 

Severus stared at her with anguish, but he understood. He had given up Lily to James and Hermione to her cause. Every woman he fell for had her loyalties and they usually separated the two. He refused to let that happen with Narcissa. 

 

 

 

                           xoxoXOXOxoxo.                 

 

 

 

Back at Hermione’s flat, she tossed and turned in bed that night. Nightmares still plagued her even two years later. There had been one peace amidst all of that… _Severus_.

 

 

Just saying his name to herself made flashes of the secret, sweat-slicked, and passionate nights dissolve the bad memories. 

 

 

Hidden arse grabs in the corridors of the castle, stolen kisses in secret alcoves, and the best parts, the rage fueled shag fests when she could sneak away. One night in particular had always been her favorite...

 

 

_Hermione sat astride Severus’s surprisingly fit hips as she finished bouncing atop him._

 

 

_“Why don’t you ever take control?” She asked._

 

 

_Severus moved one sweaty hand from gripping her hip to push his curtain-like hair from his face._

 

 

_“I thought you liked being in control,” he reasoned._

 

 

_Hermione laughed melodiously and used an elastic to pull her hair back into a ponytail._

 

 

_“Merlins sakes, no. I always retain control because it is often thrust upon me by men who don’t want to shoulder the brunt of it.”_

 

 

_“So what exactly do you want, Miss Granger?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow for effect._

 

 

_“Well, Professor,” she replied, placing a finger to her bottom lip as though she really had to ponder such a thing. “I want you to take me from behind, confine my hands with your larger ones, spank my arse - hard, and pound me into your bedsheets. I want to feel you quake with desire and feel your chest fill with self-pride as you finish inside me and continue in as many different positions as we can think of until we are positively spent.”_

 

 

_With one fluid motion, Snape had her on her back and mewling with a building third orgasm as he slammed into her roughly._

 

 

_“Hermione,” Snape grunted._

 

 

 _But she was in too much ecstasy from the powerful strokes being administered by her domineering professor_. 

 

 

“Hermione.” 

 

 

“Oh Severus, don’t stop.” 

 

 

“SEVERUS?! You’re having sex dreams about SNAPE?”

 

 

Hermione’s eyes popped open.

 

 

“Bollocks!” 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione startled fully awake and removed her fingers from her panties.

“Draco! What are you doing in my room without knocking?!”

“What am I doing?! What are you doing dreaming about Snape and playing with yourself?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

Hermione stood and immediately regretted it. Her bare chest was revealed for Draco to see. Scampering toward her wardrobe, she fetched her silken robe, tying it firmly.

“I don’t have to answer any questions! You are my house guest!” She howled. Draco was still taken aback.

“Perhaps, but SNAPE?!”

Hermione scowled in his direction.

“We were… bedmates for a time. Why?”

Draco’s eyes bulged from his head.

“Son of a bloody peacock! The bastard knew how I felt about you and still shagged you! Fucking hell! What kind of person….” he trailed off, spiraling into a self conversation.

“Severus was in love with me, but I was never in love with him. I thought I was for a time, but after Ron, things were made clear… I had to take on more responsibility in the Order and it made us drift apart, but that was for the better. What do you mean how you felt about me?”

Draco walked fully into the room and sat on the opposite edge of her bed as she sat down.

“Granger, I have never wanted a girl so much as I wanted you. I couldn’t have you, obviously, but I always wanted you.” His hand reached for hers and closed around it.

Hermione was shocked.

“Why me?” She asked.

“Why NOT you? You’re brilliant, beautiful and you were untouchable and from what I’ve just seen of your, ahem, figure, I can’t help but feel…”

Hermione pulled away.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back off, git! Just because you caught me in a compromising position does NOT mean anything sexual will happen between us.”

Draco looked crestfallen.

“I just wanted to give you the release you were reaching for,” he replied.

Hermione shook her head.

“Are you mad?! We have spent our childhoods despising each other! Then suddenly you want to shag me?!”

“I’m sorry. I originally came in here to ask where the spare body wash was at, but you were so beautiful as you reached for that peak…”

Hermione shooed him off, standing and coming around to the side of the bed where he sat.

“Spare body wash is under the sink, and you really have to go. Goodnight.”

“Hermione,” he whispered, turning in the doorway to face her, “Let me love you, please.”

Hermione shook her head and shut her door, casting a locking charm as she did.

“Not a chance in hell,” she murmured to herself.

The next morning, when Draco got up to go to work at Blaise’s office, Hermione was already gone. The only thing that hinted she had been up before him was the note attached to her refrigerator, a wonderful invention Draco had discovered when he moved in. The note read:

_We strike tonight. Midnight. SS has polyjuice for PP, BZ and myself. Have a good day._

_-HG_

Draco nodded to himself before going back into his room to dress. Midnight it was.

 

 

XoXOxoXoXOxo

 

Midnight. Severus had said to be prepared by midnight. Lucius had a date with a former classmate of Draco’s, Astoria Greengrass, and would likely be occupied for most of the night.

Narcissa scowled at the thought but her desire to escape this madhouse was stronger than her disgust for her husband. She wanted to hug her son as a free woman, and hug Hermione Granger for taking care of him.

Packing her most precious valuables early, she waited not so patiently for her rescuers to arrive. Lucius hadn’t asked for her services so she spent the day tidying the room she had been nearly imprisoned in for two years. Freedom would soon be hers.

 

 

SsSSssSsSSssSsSSss

 

 

Severus had much work to do, Draco was coming soon and he wouldn’t let Lucius know of the younger Malfoy’s intentions.

Tirelessly, he finished the Polyjuice needed for the others. Next, he did minor tasks of Lucius’ bidding, delivered parcels of gifts to the tarts of the Manor, and killed time as best he could.

 

At half past five in the evening, Pansy arrived under the guise of visiting one of Lucius’s girls who she had been closest to at Hogwarts. Severus gave her her potion as well as the ones for Zabini and Granger.

Lastly, he prepared himself. Heading down to the room he had been allowed to occupy, he gathered a rucksack and filled it with potion bottles and ingredients as well as his many robes and other garments. Finishing quickly, a silver frame caught his attention out of his peripheral vision. It was a picture he had taken of Hermione, just before she left.

He picked it up for a moment, and then placed it back.

“I think it’s time, my dear Hermione, to let go of you for good,” he intoned sadly.

A loud knock resounded through his quarters briefly.

“Who is it?” He called.

“Peri.” Severus let a brief smile cross his features.

“Come in.”

The small house elf entered his room with a broom. Sweeping peacefully, she didn’t say anything more to Severus, only smiling when he caught her eye. Returning the picture cautiously, he continued to pack his rucksack.

 

Hours passed. The clock struck midnight. And Severus waited for the first sounds of battle.


	4. Chapter 4

The first sounds of a struggle came at five past, when Severus heard shouting from the main foyer. Exiting his room, he threw himself against his bedroom door to dodge a curse flying out of the end of a masked Death Eater’s wand. Turning his head to see who the curse was meant for, he saw a flash of shoulder-length black hair and a concerned look in his direction…. Hermione. He was sure of it. 

 

"Come on and move old man! We need your help! Lucius has locked himself, Narcissa, and his tarts in his quarters alone!" The Pansy look-alike shouted at him as she descended the staircase. 

 

"He what?!" 

 

Shock and fear filled him as he followed her. If Narcissa was in danger, he had to help. 

 

Making quick work of the Death Eaters in the room by the front door, Severus followed his guide. A curse hit him from the side and shoved him into a statue of Lucius' father, Abraxas Malfoy, nearly shattering it with the force of his weight. 

 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He shrieked in retaliation toward a descendent of Rosier. Watching with no remorse, he saw the man catapult into a stone pillar. 

 

"Severus!!!!" 

 

 

"SEVERUS!" She called again as she darted after a polyjuiced Draco, trying to urge Severus to follow them. She knew he would come, but she still didn't want him far from her. She had to ensure his safety as well. 

 

Draco posing as a Death Eater she didn't know the name of grasped for her hand and dragged her behind him, toward his father's bedchambers. Letting herself be dragged, her eyes never left Severus. 

 

A few steps later, she was thrust into a wall and trapped against it by Draco's body weight. Lifting her chin slightly, she noticed a great deal of pain on his face. Peeking underneath his armpit, she noticed a Death Eater holding their wand and smiling viciously, casting a Cruciatus onto Draco, stopping him in his tracks. 

 

"What do we do?" He bit out around the pain. 

 

"I… I don't know. Can you break free?" She asked. 

 

Draco struggled to shake his head. Hermione let her shoulders sag. 

 

"Can you cover me?" 

 

He stiffly nodded. 

 

"Just… promise… me… You'll get her out."

 

"I'm going to get you both out." 

 

While Hermione fumbled for her wand in Pansy's clothes, they waited with baited breath. When she found it, she wrapped her fingers around it tightly and pulled it free, casting at the Death Eater who was torturing Draco. He collapsed against her and rested his forehead against the cool wall above her head. 

 

"Are you alright?" She asked.

 

Exhaling and inhaling deeply for a few seconds, he finally nodded.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. You?" 

 

"I'm fine too. Are you ready?" 

 

He nodded, pushing away from her. Shaking his limbs, he made sure everything still worked. Hermione hadn't realized how rapidly her heart had been beating from having Draco that close to her. 

 

"Let's go." 

 

She nodded without a backward glance at Severus. Following Draco to his father's bedroom door, she cast a few spells at passing Death Eaters, sending them flying backward. 

 

Draco slammed into his father's quarters, not quite prepared for what he saw. His mother and father were standing toe-to-toe in dueling stances, wands pointed at each other. Neither one of them looked up when he and Hermione entered the room. On Lucius' bed lay one of his many play toys, slain in muggle fashion at the neck, coating the bedsheets in blood. The sight shook them both to the bone. 

 

"Mum, what the hell?!" 

 

Narcissa's eyes briefly drifted from Lucius' menacing stare to glance at the scene and then meet the eyes of the Death Eater her son was impersonating. 

 

"I didn't do that, Draco. She was already dead when I came to see your father."

 

Tearing his gaze from his mother, Draco surveyed his father in surprise. 

 

"Sorry Cissy, I can't just let you leave. No one leaves Lucius Malfoy. I'm going to send out an emergency Patronus to local Aurors and then sweet, innocent Narcissa Malfoy will be rotting in an Azkaban cell just like her sister did!" 

 

Hermione couldn't believe the madness evident in Lucius' eyes. It contorted his entire face. It was truly frightening. 

 

"Lucius, why do you want to keep me? We haven't been what we once were in many years. Take your playthings, have your fun, manipulate your ilk, but leave me my son. He's all I've ever cared about." 

 

"I like to think you shall leave with nothing, Cissy. After all, you spent years doing nothing for me. It's time you starting serving your husband properly!" He howled maniacally. 

 

Draco moved closer to his father and slowly raised his wand arm. Neither Lucius or Narcissa noticed his movement as they were entangled in a silent staring match. Hermione watched his arm twitch in indecision. Draco was mean, especially when provoked, but could he be truly hateful enough to curse his own father properly? If not, then Lucius would retaliate even more viciously. Creeping forward, she gently placed a hand on Draco's elbow. 

 

"What are you doing?" He whispered harshly. 

 

"Stopping you from doing something you'll live to regret." 

 

"He deserves to be dead. I could save the entire wizarding world by doing so—"

 

"But he's your father and a far more gifted wizard than you. He could hurt you far worse than you ever thought possible."

 

Draco growled. 

 

"Granger…" 

 

"You know I'm right. Besides if he doesn't kill you,he could retaliate and hurt your mum…" 

 

"So what shall we do then Miss-I-Know-Everything?" 

 

"Let his focus remain on your mother for now."

 

A calm voice broke them from their whispered argument. 

 

"Narcissa, I'll always want you. You're my wife." 

 

"Drop the troll dung, Lucius. You're nothing more than a control freak. That's why you kept Draco from Hermione. You told him he wasn't allowed to pursue her because of status and because your father wouldn't let you have the Muggle-born  that you wanted as a teenager. You want to control me because you know how Severus feels about me and you can't stand the idea of him having something you don't. Let us leave. Let me have the one good thing you ever did for me, and let me move on with my life. You certainly have." 

 

Lucius took the opportunity to move quickly. Closing the gap between them, he drew his wand as he went. Grabbing Narcissa round the waist, he forced his wand to her throat like a knife. 

 

"As I said before, Narcissa, no one—no one—leaves Lucius Malfoy. Not alive, at least." 

 

The beginning of a spell quivered on Lucius' lips as he stared into his wife's eyes. He, much like his predecessor, enjoyed watching the eyes of his victims go blank and their bodies go lifeless. 

 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione shrieked, moving Draco out of the way.


End file.
